


Same Time Next Week

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Blackmail and a dare gone wrong lead to a surprising discovery for Hermione and Draco.





	Same Time Next Week

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Beta:** sapphyre_twins 

**Brit picked** **by Luciology**

***disclaims***

* * *

 

“Oh bloody hell!” Pansy cried out in shock.  
  
“Shut it Parkinson!” Goyle shouted as he jumped away from Crabbe and quickly pulled his trousers up.   
  
“What, my mouth or the door?” Pansy smirked.  
  
“Both,” a very embarrassed Crabbe muttered.  
  
“Who would’ve figured that you two were a couple of poufs? Crabbe and Goyle nancy-boy shirtlifters...this is brilliant! Draco will go mental when he finds out his best mates are gay.” She turned to leave, then paused, looked over her shoulder and grinned mischievously at Crabbe. “You’ve got a little something right here.” She pointed to the corner of her mouth. With a satisfied cackle, she headed out the door.  
  
After only a few steps down the corridor, Pansy felt a pair of strong hands on her waist, restricting her movement. “Let me go Goyle, you great oaf!” she shrieked as the large boy lifted her off her feet and carried her back into the unused classroom.  
  
Shoving her down into a chair, Goyle spat, “You will **not** tell Draco or anyone about this! Got that?!”  
  
“Come on, Goyle...the two of you are way too big to fit in the closet,” Pansy teased.  
  
Goyle stuck his wand under Pansy’s chin. “I’m dead serious; you keep your mouth shut.”  
  
“Why should I?”  
  
“Look at him,” Goyle gestured to Crabbe, who had his head in his hands. “He’s not ready. He’ll lose it if this gets out.”  
  
“And you think I care about that?”  
  
Goyle glanced at Crabbe and then sighed loudly. “Pansy, _please_ ,” he pleaded sincerely.  
  
After contemplating the situation for a moment, Pansy presented an offer. “You get Draco to shag me and I’ll keep your nasty little secret.”  
  
  
Goyle rolled his eyes. “And get expelled with five months until graduation? No deal.”  
  
“Why would you get expelled?”  
  
“Well, I’d have to _hex_ him now, wouldn’t I?”  
  
Crabbe let out a small laugh.   
  
“Oh, you think that’s funny, Crabbe? I hope you’re still laughing when I tell the entire school that I caught you with Goyle’s tremendous cock down your throat. You know if I wasn’t so repulsed, I’d be impressed with your oral abilities, Crabbe…good show,” Pansy drawled.  
  
Crabbe made a choking sound and gave Goyle a pleading look.  
  
“Vincent relax, she’s not telling anyone,” Goyle tried to reassure him.  
  
“You’re damn straight I am...oh wait, you’re _not_ , are you?” Pansy guffawed.  
  
“How about Nott or Zabini, either of them’ll do you...hell, they’ll both do you together,” Goyle bargained with Pansy.  
  
“Been there, done them both...booooring!” She yawned dramatically.  
  
“Well, you’ve been after Draco for years, how do you expect us to convince him to shag you?”  
  
“You don’t have to _convince_ him, just _dare_ him.”  
  
Goyle exhaled a laugh. “ _Dare?_ As in _Truth or Dare?_ ” She nodded. We’re not in second year anymore, Pansy.”  
  
“This plan is almost as simple as you, Goyle. You know Draco can’t pass up a challenge. All you have to do is _dare_ him to play Truth or Dare. You know he’ll choose dare...he doesn’t know the meaning of the word truth, after all.”  
  
“And we dare him to shag you? He won’t do it. There’s no way in hell he’s going to do it.”  
  
“All right, tone it down fairy boy. You’re not going to use my name. He’s too smart for that; he’d smell that setup straight away.” Pansy covered her mouth with her fingertips and pretended to giggle. “Ooh, there’s _that_ word again.”  
  
Crabbe whimpered.  
  
“Mate, relax,” Goyle whispered, then turned his attention to Pansy. “I’ll do it, but you have to tell me what to say, obviously you have this all planned out.”

**~~~~~~~**

  
“Draco,” answered Blaise Zabini.  
  
“What the fuck?!” spat Draco. “What kind of bloody question was that anyway Goyle? Why do you want to know what guy Zabini would shag?”  
  
“If I _had_ to," Blaise stressed. “The question was what guy would I shag if I _had_ to,” he clarified.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, stood up and moved to the other side of Crabbe, distancing himself from Zabini.  
  
“I don’t believe that I am _this_ fucking bored that I am actually playing Truth or Dare with you sorry lot,” Draco drawled.  
  
His friends were used to his whining. They had been subject to Draco’s belittlement for years now, but each of them knew that behind the complaints and ridicules lived a true friend who would always watch their backs.   
  
Ignoring his grumbles, as usual, Nott said, “All right, Zabini, it’s your turn.”  
  
Blaise studied his friends for a brief moment. “Crabbe...truth or dare?” he asked.  
  
“You better say dare,” warned Draco. “I do not want to know which bloke you’re hard for.”  
  
Goyle chuckled. Crabbe paled and stuttered, “D-d-dare.”  
  
“I dare you to...” Blaise began.  
  
“Wait!” Draco interrupted. He then took his wand from his pocket, tapped Crabbe on the head and muttered something under his breath.  
  
“What was that?” the others asked curiously; a touch of alarm could be heard in Crabbe’s voice.  
  
“You know Crabbe always chickens out of dares. That was just a little insurance policy,” Draco vaguely explained.  
  
“What did you do to him, Malfoy?” snapped Goyle.  
  
“Relax there big guy, it’s nothing horribly dangerous. Put it this way, if Crabbe doesn’t follow through with his dare, something...well, it’s something to do with his name.”   
  
Draco smirked at Nott, who guffawed.  
  
“Bloody hell,” grimaced Crabbe as he squirmed a bit.  
  
“Just do what you’re dared and there won’t be a problem,” Draco pointed out.  
  
“Why don’t you charm yourself then,” Goyle suggested.  
  
Draco’s lip curled and his eyebrow slowly arched. “Are you implying that _I_ would back out of a dare?”  
  
Goyle simply stared Draco down, silently challenging him. He figured this would clinch his end of the deal with Pansy.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, tapped his wand to his temple and muttered the same spell. “Satisfied?”  
  
Goyle nodded, but thought that simply _coming out_ would be easier than getting Draco to shag Pansy, spell or not. He glanced at Crabbe and sighed. Crabbe was terrified of being _discovered_. He had admitted a few months back that he had been denying his desires for his best mate for the past year. His parents were classic homophobes and the entire family had shunned Crabbe’s cousin Hunter when he _came out_.   
  
It was only because they were pissed beyond rationalization that Crabbe hadn’t hexed Goyle when he told him he had been dreaming of shagging him since third year. Crabbe was shocked and thrilled. After just one kiss from Goyle, Crabbe dragged him off to the Quidditch changing rooms. In the morning, the two thoroughly exhausted boys were both singing eternal praises to Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey for bringing them together at last.   
  
“All right,” continued Blaise, “I dare you to suck Goyle’s...” he paused for a dramatic effect.  
  
Crabbe held his breath.   
  
Draco glared disgustedly at Blaise.  
  
Nott bit his lip to hold in his laughter.  
  
Goyle grinned mischievously.  
  
“Toes,” Blaise finished with a smirk.  
  
With a great sigh of relief, Crabbe turned to Goyle. “Umm, I guess you should take your shoe off.”  
  
After applying several cleansing charms to his foot, Goyle nodded to Crabbe.  
  
Crabbe lifted Goyle’s foot and shyly opened his mouth just a bit.  
  
“Let’s go Crabbe...we don’t have all night,” complained Blaise.  
  
“Just suck it, all right,” urged Nott.   
  
“Bloody hell, my social life is utterly shameful,” Draco sighed.   
  
Crabbe closed his eyes and lowered his mouth over Goyle’s big toe. He tried his best not to think of it as a toe, but as something else of Goyle’s that Crabbe more than than enjoyed having his lips around.  
  
Blaise and Nott rolled on the floor of the empty classroom (their usual hang out), stomachs aching from laughter.  
  
However, after a full minute had passed, the three boys gaped at Crabbe as he seductively sucked on his mate’s toe.  
  
“Fuck, Crabbe, that’s enough!” Draco shouted.   
  
Crabbe sat back, his face bright red.   
  
“I think he liked it,” Nott muttered to Blaise.  
  
“Ok Vincent, your turn,” Goyle told Crabbe as he surreptitiously adjusted his robes to hide his growing erection.  
  
Crabbe took a deep breath and turned to Draco. “All right, truth or dare?” he asked.  
  
“Dare, obviously,” Draco drawled, sighing exasperatedly.  
  
"All right, I dare you to shag..."  
  
"STOP!" shouted Draco. He whipped his wand out and aimed it at Crabbe. "If the next word out of your mouth is a guy’s name, I will rip your tongue out with my bare hands. And if you have the audacity to say the name of a certain scarhead freak, I will AK you and your entire family."  
  
Blaise and Nott chuckled.  
  
Goyle glared at Draco and fought the urge to comfort his lover.  
  
Crabbe gulped and shook his head adamantly. "No, no. I...I...I," he stuttered, "I dare you to shag the first **girl** who says the words _Filch's office_ to you."  
  
The boys all gaped disbelievingly.  
  
"That's ridiculous," Goyle played along, "who's going to say that?" He, of course, knew very well that Pansy planned on asking Draco to borrow his Potions text, saying she left hers in Filch’s office during detention. That was actually true, Goyle made sure of it. He knew Draco would suspect a set-up.  
  
Draco, thinking he was getting off easy, hushed Goyle and said, "No, a dare is a dare...I accept."  
  
"You're a bloody wanker, Crabbe," Nott laughed.  
  
"That was a cop out if I've ever heard one," said Blaise. "You shouldn't be so frightened of Draco, Crabbe."  
  
Draco leaned across Crabbe, shoved his wand under Blaise's chin and warned, " _You_ should be _more_ frightened, Zabini."  
  
Blaise’s eyes widened, but he smirked nervously and exhaled a laugh. He was fairly certain Draco wouldn’t _really_ hurt him.   
  
“We should be getting back to the dorms,” Crabbe said as he stood up, “it’s after curfew.”  
  
“What are you? A bloody Gryffindor all of a sudden?” Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
“Not all Gryffindors are good, you know,” retorted Nott.  
  
“Yeah, Goyle and I have seen Potter sneaking around down here in the dungeons several times in the past few months,” Crabbe told them.   
  
“First of all Crabbe...do **not** let me hear you say that name again,” Draco warned. “Second of all, if _he_ was sneaking around, you wouldn’t see him; he has that brilliant invisibility cloak.” Draco rubbed his chin. “I should owl father and ask him to send me his. I could find out what scarhead’s been doing down here.”  
  
They walked out of the room together to head back to the Slytherin common room. When they turned the corner, they all froze in their tracks.  
  
“What’s this? Five students out of their house after curfew?” Hermione spoke in her most authoritative Head Girl voice.  
  
“And what are _you_ doing down here, Granger?” drawled Draco, his eyebrow arched and mouth formed into its usual smirk.  
  
“I was escorting Harry to Professor Snape’s office, not that it’s any of _your_ business. I am the Head Girl; I don’t need permission to be about after hours.”  
  
“Hey Zabini, did you know that Granger was Head Girl?” Draco teased and nodded toward Blaise.  
  
“You know, I think I may have heard something about that,” Blaise played along.  
  
“Me too,” Goyle jumped in, “only about a million times.”  
  
Hermione pursed her lips and with her hand propped jauntily on her hip, she clicked her tongue. “Either return to your common room or I will be forced to take further action. I have the authority to not only deduct house points but to issue detentions as well.”  
  
“So you’ve mentioned,” Draco rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall.  
  
“One would think you _wanted_ detention, Malfoy.”   
  
“We’re going, we’re going,” said Goyle as he and the others started slowly down the corridor.   
  
Draco however, folded his arms across his chest and smiled mischievously at Hermione. “Weasley must be a god-awful shag,” he dared to suggest.   
  
Blaise, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle froze in their tracks, but didn’t turn around. They stayed in case their mate needed backup, but stayed out of it enough to cover their own arses.  
  
Embarrassment and anger turned Hermione’s face bright red. “I beg your pardon.” Ice dripped dangerously from her voice. “ _That_ is none of your business and is completely irrelevant to this situation. Return to your common room at once, or I _will_ assign detention.”  
  
Draco stood his ground, but his eyes dropped to Hermione’s heaving chest, then slowly back up to her face. Her expression was livid. Draco couldn’t resist messing with her a bit more.   
  
“Maybe if you had yourself a decent shag, you wouldn’t be so bloody uptight.”  
  
“THAT’S IT!” Hermione stomped her foot and whipped out a pad from the pocket of her robes. She tapped her wand on the top sheet, tore it off, angrily and shoved it at Draco. “Detention, Malfoy! Straight after dinner you are to report to Filch’s office.”  
  
“WHAT?!!” Draco’s friends shouted. They spun around and quickly ran back to where Draco stood.  
  
“What did you just say?” Goyle insisted.  
  
Hermione backed up slightly, keeping a firm grip on her wand. “I’ve issued Malfoy detention and unless you would also like me to take house points from Slytherin, you’d better be moving on.” Her voice was slightly shaky, but firm.  
  
“No, no…what _exactly_ did you say?” Crabbe asked; all color had drained from his face.  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco, who wore a simply devilish grin, then turned back to Crabbe, shook her head and replied, “I told him to report to _Filch’s_ office.”  
  
Blaise grabbed Nott’s arm and the two of them gaped at Hermione. They suddenly guffawed and dropped to the floor, rolling around with laughter.  
  
“For God’s sake…what is so funny?” Hermione huffed impatiently. “Get up, right this instant.” She stomped her foot again.  
  
The boys stumbled to their feet, hanging on each other for support, gasping for air.  
  
“Would the two of you care to _join_ your mate?” Hermione asked; holding up the pad of detention slips in a threatening manner.  
  
Nott bent over with laughter. Blaise wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist to keep him from falling again. He nodded his head quickly. “Please yes…we would _definitely_ like to join in,” Blaise said to Hermione. Both boys let out a loud cackle of laughter.  
  
“What the hell is going on out here, Miss Granger?” snarled Professor Snape from the end of the corridor.  
  
The boys, with the exception of Draco, bolted off in the direction of their common room.  
  
“I’m sorry, Professor Snape.” Hermione stood up straight. “Your students were out after hours. Mr. Malfoy refused to return to his dormitory, so I was forced to issue him detention,” Hermione explained in her Head Girl voice.   
  
Snape ran an exhausted hand through his hair.  
  
“Are you all right, Professor? You look a bit disheveled.” Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco kissed up to his Head of House.  
  
Snape had discarded his usual billowing robes and although it was hard to tell from this distance, Hermione could swear that his jacket was misbuttoned.   
  
“I prefer not to be interrupted in the middle of a lesson, Mr. Malfoy. The quicker Mr. Potter is off to bed, the happier we shall both be. Now return to the common room at once.”  
  
“But the detention?” Draco held up the slip, hoping Snape would excuse him.  
  
“Miss Granger does not issue detentions on a whim, Mr. Malfoy. You will serve it.” With an almost respectful nod to Hermione, Snape returned to his office, slamming the door behind himself.  
  
Hermione smirked at Draco.  
  
“Night, night, Granger,” he drawled, then puckered up and kissed the air.  
  
Hermione huffed and stormed off in the opposite direction. 

~ **~~~~~~**

“Really Draco, it’s all right, _I’m_ calling off the dare, you’re not backing out,” Crabbe desperately tried to convince Draco for the tenth time in three days.  
  
“Crabbe, bugger off already. I told you ten times, I am going through with it. I think it’ll be interesting. You know those uptight ones are usually wild in the sack.”  
  
“Draco, forget it.” Goyle joined them at the dinner table. “She wouldn’t shag you if her life depended on it.”  
  
Draco shot Goyle an angry glare, but then shrugged. “You’re right.”  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sighed.  
  
“So, you’ll give up?” Crabbe asked hopefully.   
  
“Hell no! Have you just met me Crabbe?” Draco rolled his eyes and poured himself some pumpkin juice.  
  
Crabbe glanced down the table to where Pansy was sitting. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked it seductively, winked at Crabbe, then pointed to Goyle.  
  
“Oh bloody hell, Malfoy!” Crabbe shouted, jumping to his feet. “Just give up!”  
  
“Vincent, people are staring at you, sit down.” Goyle gently tugged on Crabbe’s robes.   
  
“Have you gone mental, Crabbe? It’s all figured out, I have a plan. I need you two to help me. Are you in?” Draco asked, staring at Hermione from across the Great Hall.  
  
“Greg...help,” Crabbe whispered to his mate.  
  
"I’ll talk to _her_...we better go along with _him_ in the meantime.” Goyle tried to ease Crabbe’s mind.  
  
“What are you two gits whispering about?” Draco snapped.   
  
“Just curious about your plan,” Goyle lied.  
  
“After dinner,” Draco looked around, “too many _ears_ here.”  
  
  
Very early on Friday morning, Goyle was awoken by Lucius Malfoy’s owl pecking angrily at the window.   
  
“Damn bird is just like his owner,” Goyle muttered under his breath as he reluctantly climbed out of bed to let the messenger in.  
  
“Oi, Malfoy...an owl brought this,” Goyle growled grumpily, tossing a package onto Draco’s bed.  
  
Draco woke up, mumbled several obscenities and threats to Goyle, then tore open the package.   
  
“Brilliant!” He sat up. “Father’s sent the cloak.” He held up the invisibility cloak for Goyle to see. He then reached into the box to retrieve the other item; a small bottle of potion. He read the accompanying note, printed in an undetectable handwriting.   
  
  


If you get caught, do **not** come to me.

  
  
He rolled his eyes. "How typical, Father," he said to himself. He slipped out of bed and nodded firmly to Goyle. “You need to get the hair by tomorrow at the latest. Understand?”  
  
Goyle sighed and gave a small nod.  
  
Draco leaned over him, his face hovering above the sleepy boy. “Goyle, don’t fuck this up,” he warned.  
  
“Sod off, Malfoy...your breath is rancid.”  
  
“Malfoy’s do _not_ have morning breath.”  
  
Goyle pushed Draco out of his bed and rolled onto his side.  
  
  
“It’s now or never,” Goyle told Crabbe as they walked out of the Great Hall on Saturday evening.  
  
Crabbe sighed heavily.  
  
“You fairies come up with a plan yet?” Pansy whispered right behind Crabbe.  
  
He jumped back and grabbed his chest. “Fucking hell, Pansy!”  
  
“We still have a day and a half, right?” Goyle stood in between Crabbe and Pansy.  
  
“I’m being far too easy on you two.”  
  
“Well, _easy_ is your middle name, isn’t it?” drawled Draco, joining them now.  
  
Pansy’s attitude changed instantly. She fluttered her eyelashes and giggled. “Why no, Draco, my name is Pansy _the future Mrs. Malfoy_ Parkinson.”  
  
“Do you want a shag?” Draco asked, to all of their surprise.  
  
“You _know_ I do, you sexy thing.” Pansy reached out to touch Draco’s face, but he snatched her wrist.  
  
“Go to the top of the Astronomy tower. I’ll be along in a few minutes.”  
  
“Really?” Pansy squealed.  
  
“If you don’t go now, I may change my mind.”  
  
She dashed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.  
  
“Are you _actually_ going?” Crabbe asked hopefully.  
  
“Of course not. Zabini and Nott are up there getting stoned. They’ll keep her out of my hair for a while. She won’t be able to walk when they’re through with her.”  
  
“Heads up...here comes the weasel.” Goyle nodded toward the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
“Bloody hell, Crabbe, geroff!” Ron shouted as the much larger boy fell into him, knocking him back against the wall.  
  
“Crabbe, you clumsy oaf, do try to show some manners,” Draco drawled. He pulled Crabbe off of Ron and nodded to Harry.  
  
“You’ll have to excuse Vincent.” Draco spoke with a sarcastic yet superior tone. “It’s the first day with his new feet.”  
  
“You’re not hurt, are you?” Goyle asked Ron, brushing off his shoulders and smoothing down his hair for him.  
  
“Get your hands off him,” Harry threatened, taking his wand out of his pocket.  
  
Goyle feigned shock and backed up.   
  
“No need for wands, Potter.” Draco shook his head slowly. “My boys and I are on our way. Come along gentlemen.” He waved to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
As the three Slytherins headed down to the dungeons, they heard Ron say, “They’ve gone mental, they have.”  
  
Draco snickered.   


~~~~~~~

  
Hermione headed down to the dungeons on Sunday afternoon. She had received an owl from “An anonymous student.” The note read:  
  


Hermione, I need to speak with you straight away regarding something my housemates are plotting. I’m too afraid to go to my Head of House or any other professor for that matter. I think I can trust you...at least I hope I can. I’ll be waiting in the Advanced Potions classroom.  
–An anonymous student

  
  
Although she was quite suspicious about this rather odd note, the idea of uncovering and upsetting a Slytherin conspiracy was too much for her to pass up. She naturally assumed this was a Slytherin student.  
  
She thought about asking Ron or Harry to come with her, but she hadn’t seen either one of them since breakfast. Besides, she was Head Girl and the cleverest witch in the school, surely she could handle the situation on her own.  
  
As she approached the old classroom, another thought occurred to her; what if this was a trap set up by Draco in order to get revenge for the detention she had issued him the week before.  
  
She gripped her wand firmly, just in case, took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open.  
  
Someone grabbed her and pulled her into the room. Before she could cast a spell or even scream, the tongue of this person was shoved into her mouth. Hermione pushed him away and promptly scolded him.  
  
“Ron Weasley, what is the big idea? You frightened the bloody hell out of me. Did you send me that note?” she asked, her heart pounding from the shock.  
  
Ron nodded and flashed a flirty smile.  
  
“Why would you do such a thing?”  
  
"I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist coming,” Ron replied in a quiet, raspy voice.  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow. “What’s wrong with your voice? Are you sick?”  
  
"Sore throat.” He rubbed his neck.  
  
“Oh, well then, you should go see Madam Pomfrey straight away,” Hermione said in her mother hen tone.   
  
Ron shook his head. ”I’ll go later. I miss you.” He pouted playfully.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, love. I know I’ve been preoccupied lately...more than usual, but we’ve been over this. Professor McGonagall and Professor. Dumbledore have entrusted me with a great responsibility and I don’t want to disappoint them.”  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. ”I know, I know, but I just want a little time with you...all alone...no Harry, no text books, no interruptions. That’s why I chose this room. No one will look for us down here.”  
  
“Ron, I can’t just hide out in the dungeons all day.”  
  
"How about for a half an hour?”  
  
“A half an hour?”  
  
”Enough time for a quick shag.”  
  
“Ron,” Hermione whispered, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist. ”Come on, don’t you think it’s exciting, sneaking down here for a shag in the middle of afternoon?”  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She **did** find it exciting.  
  
Ron pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck softly.  
  
“Ron, what if someone hears us? What if Snape or God... **Malfoy** should walk in?”  
  
"Malfoy can watch. I’ll show him how to properly make love to a woman. I bet he’s the fuck them hard and leave them type.”  
  
Hermione blushed again. “That wouldn’t be so bad,” she thought out loud.  
  
“What?” Ron said in a loud, albeit, scratchy voice. “You’d let Malfoy watch us?”  
  
“No, oh good Lord, no, Ron. I just meant the...” She bit her lip. “Fuck them hard part.”  
  
“Hermione, what’s got into you?”  
  
She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. “Boys don’t hold the patent on fantasies, you know.”  
  
"But, I thought you...”   
  
“Yes, Ron, I know you think I like it all soft and slow and romantic, which I do, don’t get me wrong, but once in a while a girl just wants to be fucked.”  
  
Ron pointed his wand at the door, muttered a locking charm, followed by a silencing charm cast throughout the room and then pushed Hermione up against the wall. He ran his hands down the front of her body, giving her breasts a firm squeeze. He trailed kisses up her neck and nibbled her ear.   
  
"Get ready to be **fucked**.”   
  
Hermione sucked in her breath. Reality hit her for a moment...she realized that this was improper, but the moment Ron’s lips touched hers, a frisson of excitement slithered down her spine. She melted against him and gave in to his desperate kisses.  
  
Their mouths locked, Ron pushed his tongue far into her mouth and kissed her with more passion than he ever had before. He ground his erection against her crotch and pulled out of the kiss just long enough to lift her jumper over her head. He captured her mouth again and slipped his tongue in and out while moving his head from side to side.  
  
Hermione fumbled to open his pants, but had some trouble with the button.  
  
Ron stepped back and hungrily eyed her breasts. He pushed them together, growled, then buried his face in her cleavage.  
  
“Oh Ron,” Hermione breathed.  
  
"Don’t say my name,” he murmured, as he unfastened Hermione’s jeans and pushed them, along with her panties, down to the floor.  
  
She stepped out of her clothes. “Why not?” she asked in a breathy voice.  
  
“I’m not Ron. I’m just a random stranger out to give you the best shag you’ve ever had.”  
  
“Ooh, you’re so kinky today, what brought this on?”  
  
“Well, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? I’m bloody horny.”  
  
“Mmm, I like this new side of you...I think it’s quite sexy.”  
  
“Shh,” he whispered, then slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip, then along her jaw and down her neck, while fondling her breasts through her bra.  
  
“Oh, God...take off your trousers,” she pleaded desperately.  
  
He unbuttoned and pushed his trousers down just enough to free his aching cock. Hermione shivered noticeably and bit her lip.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Turn around and lean over that desk!” he demanded.  
  
She sucked in her breath and complied. She felt a bit exposed with her bare bum in this position, especially when she looked over her shoulder and saw Ron gaping at it. He looked as though he was going to eat her alive. She had never seen him like this before and she had never been as wet as she was at that moment.  
  
Suddenly, Ron slapped his hands against her ass, kneading it firmly. He then ran his hands up her body, caressing her curvy waist. He cupped her breasts in his hands, leaned down and unclasped her bra with his teeth.  
  
Hermione let out a high pitched moan. Her bra slipped down her arms, exposing her breasts. Ron ran his tongue up the length of Hermione’s spine as he pinched her nipples so hard it was just on the verge of being too painful.  
  
“Oh my God!” she exclaimed loudly.  
  
With his fist wrapped around his cock, he rubbed the head between her slick folds.  
  
“Ron, we shouldn’t stay here for very much longer,” Hermione subtly urged him.  
  
Without a word of warning, he thrust forward into her.  
  
Her breath whooshed out of her in a part-gasp, part-shriek.  
  
"Fuck, so tight…so wet…oh fucking brilliant,” Ron groaned. His nails dug into her hips as he held her firmly and rammed into her repeatedly.  
  
“Oh….oh….oh,” squeaky moans escaped from Hermione’s throat with every forward thrust.  
  
Ron wrapped his arm over her hip and reached down to feather her clit with his fingertips. “Come for me,” he ordered.  
  
“Yes..yes,” panted Hermione.  
  
”Louder! I want to hear you scream when I make you come.”  
  
Ron’s balls slapped wildly against Hermione’s body. She felt as though she was having an out of body experience…she had _never_ felt this good.   
  
“Oh my…yes…yes…YES!” she screamed as her mind reeled and her orgasm spiraled out from her inner core.   
  
Ron shoved himself forcefully as deeply into her body as he could possibly get. "Shit, I never thought you’d feel so fucking good,” he growled as the contractions of her body caused his own orgasm to shoot out of him like a burst of lightning. He collapsed down onto Hermione’s back, pressing her against the table.  
  
She could hardly breathe, not only from the weight of Ron’s body, but from the sheer exhilaration of the experience.  
  
“My God, that...was....brilliant,” she panted.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. “It’s locked,” said a deep, muffled voice.  
  
"Oh fuck!” Ron spat. He quickly scooped up Hermione’s clothes and shoved them into her arms. Throwing the invisibility cloak over her head he said, ”Get ready to run.”  
  
“Ron, you have to come with me.” Hermione was on the edge of panic.  
  
"The Head Girl can’t be caught like this. It’ll be much faster if you go alone. On the count of three...you run,” he said firmly, then pulled her in for a quick parting kiss on the lips.  
  
She pulled the cloak tightly over herself.  
  
"One.” He removed the locking charm from the door. ”Two.” He opened the door and shouted, ”Lumos Maxima!” casting a blindingly bright light to shine in front of the eyes of whomever was there. ”Three, run” he whispered desperately to Hermione.  
  
She bolted as fast as she could in the opposite direction; her clothes pressed tightly to her body with one hand, while the other held the invisibility cloak with a death grip. She ducked into the nearest room which she knew to be vacant and quickly got dressed.   
  
“Shit,” she muttered to herself upon realizing that she had left her bra and panties behind. “I hope Ron has them.”  
  
~~~~~~~

“Bloody hell, Draco!” Goyle shook his head in disbelief. “You actually got away with it! You’re brilliant!”  
  
Draco smirked proudly as he headed to the Slytherin common room, his mates trailing behind him like a couple of eager little puppy dogs.  
  
“So, how was she?” Goyle asked, once in the common room.  
  
Draco blew out a long breath and pushed his fringe out of his face. He tapped his wand to his throat to remove the voice masking charm he had applied. “I never thought I’d say this, but she was _fucking hot.”_ Although the voice was his again, the words sounded so foreign.   
  
Goyle howled. Crabbe hung his head.  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with _you_?” Draco nodded toward his sulking friend.  
  
Crabbe took a deep breath and suddenly blurted out, “You were supposed to shag Pansy. She made us give you that dare or else she would tell the entire school that she saw Greg and I together. Now she’ll do it and my folks will find out and they’ll kill me.”  
  
Goyle gaped at Crabbe. It took Draco a minute to absorb what he had just heard.  
  
 _"Together_? What _exactly_ do you mean by that?” Draco asked quietly.   
  
“We’re _together_ , Draco...we’re...mates, in every sense of the word,” Crabbe exhaled with relief.  
  
“I’m so fucking proud of you right now, Vincent,” Goyle said as he beamed at his lover.  
  
“So, you two are _queer_?” Draco shook his head and shrugged, still not fully taking this in.  
  
“Yes, mate, we are. Vincent’s been all fucking tied up in knots since last week when Pansy walked in on us.”  
  
“She’s fucking blackmailing us!” Crabbe exclaimed.  
  
Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Cunt!” he spat. “Nobody blackmails my boys.” He patted Crabbe thoughtfully on the back. “I’ll take care of that little whore, don’t you worry about a thing.”  
  
“But, you’re not...you don’t hate...you’re all right with...” Crabbe stuttered.  
  
“Stop before you hurt yourself.” Draco laughed.   
  
Crabbe blushed.  
  
Draco laughed again. “If I cared where my mates were dipping their dicks, I would have stopped talking to Nott and Zabini years ago. I swear it’s as though they _only_ go for the trashy girls. Besides, I just fucked the queen of the Mudbloods and it was bloody brilliant. So who am I to judge you.”  
  
“Holy hell,” Goyle chuckled, “she must have been good. I’ve never seen you in such a good mood....you’re downright giddy!”  
  
Again, Draco laughed, tossing his head back this time. “I’m telling her it was me,” he thought out loud.  
  
“No fucking way!” shouted Crabbe and Goyle in unison.  
  
“You’ll be expelled.”   
  
“Weasley and Potter will AK you.  
  
“Boys, are you underestimating my powers of seduction?”  
  
The two boys looked at each other and refrained from commenting.  
  
“She’ll know soon enough, if she doesn’t already, that it wasn’t her weasel boyfriend she was shagging. She’ll want to know who it was, it’ll drive her mad. She has to have all the answers, after all. I’ll give her a week to mull it over. By then she’ll be begging for a brilliant shag like that again, no matter who it’s with.”  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sighed heavily.  
  
  
  
When Hermione finally reached the portrait of the fat lady, she slipped out from under the invisibility cloak and with a tap of her wand, transfigured it to a size small enough to fit in her pocket. The Gryffindor common room was crowed with students, most were moaning about tomorrow being Monday.  
  
She scanned the room and found Ron and Harry near the fireplace. Ron seemed annoyed and Hermione could see a rosy glow to Harry’s cheeks from where she stood.  
  
Harry noticed her and nodded.  
  
“My God, Hermione, where the hell where you?” Ron asked with a very unpleasant tone.  
  
“Ron, your voice...it’s better.” Hermione didn’t even realize Ron had asked her a question.  
  
“What are you on about? My voice is the same as it always is. Are you planning on telling me why you left me sitting in the bloody library for the past hour and a half?”  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow. “What?” She looked at Harry for help, but he just shrugged.  
  
“Did you or did you not send me an owl saying to meet you in the library?” Ron huffed; his arms were crossed in front of his chest. “I sat there waiting so long that I fell asleep. Madam Pince kicked me out because I was snoring so loud.” He rolled his eyes. “I looked everywhere for you. I was even going to check the dungeons, but I ran into Harry on his way up and he said we should wait here.”  
  
Ron turned to Harry. “By the way, you never told me what _you_ were doing down there.”  
  
“I was with Snape,” Harry said a bit sheepishly.   
  
“You sure are spending a lot of time with him.” Ron eyed his mate curiously.  
  
“Er...that’s because of my _Legilimency_ lessons.” Harry rolled his eyes. ”It’s not like I _enjoy_ spending so much time with the nasty bastard.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry, mate. That really must be horrid,” Ron nodded sympathetically, then turned back to Hermione.  
  
“So, care to explain where you’ve been?”  
  
Hermione was very confused. Random thoughts raced through her mind. _I didn’t send Ron an owl. I should have noticed how out of character he was acting...and his voice...oh my God...what the hell just happened....who did I just...._.   
  
“I _was_ actually down in the dungeons, Ron. Sorry about that,” she said quickly.  
  
“What were you doing down there?”  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry again. Her heart threatened to leap from her chest. She was so nervous. She was never good at lying. “A bunch of fourth year Slytherins were starting trouble with two Hufflepuff girls. I went down there to speak to them,” she blurted out, praying that he would buy it.  
  
“What were their names?” Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
“What? Their names?” Hermione faltered. Her mind seemed to be frozen.  
  
“It was Pansy’s sister and her little gang.” Harry saved Hermione without realizing it.  
  
“How do you know?” Ron snapped a bit.  
  
“Snape was complaining about Veruca Parkinson being even more evil than her sister. I didn’t know what he was on about, but I guess that’s why, huh Hermione?”  
  
Hermione could have kissed Harry. “Yes, that’s why, Harry. She’s a nasty little thing. I swear that family has acid for blood.” Her voice came out much higher than usual, she thought for sure Ron would know she was lying.  
  
“Well, next time send an owl, all right?” Ron sighed. “I’m going up to take a shower; I’m all sweaty from running all over the castle.” He kissed Hermione on the cheek and dashed up the stairs.  
  
She plopped down on the sofa and exhaled loudly. Harry sat as well and draped his arm across the back of the sofa behind her.  
  
“You’re welcome,” he drawled with a smirk, one questioning eyebrow arched.  
  
“You know you look just like Snape when you do that.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “And what do you mean I’m welcome? For what?”  
  
“For saving your arse.”  
  
“I don’t have any idea what you’re on about, Harry.”  
  
Harry leaned in and whispered in Hermione’s ear, “I made that stuff up about Veruca.”  
  
Hermione fought not to blush, but it was pointless. “Harry…”  
  
“Save it. We’re…er… _you’re_ lucky Ron is too thick to tell when someone’s lying.”  
  
“Harry…” she sighed heavily.  
  
“Just answer me one thing…is this something you would want to do again?”  
  
“Harry…” Hermione’s vocabulary seemed to be limited to his name only.  
  
“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but maybe you should consider breaking things off with Ron.”  
  
“Harry…” Again she was at a loss for words. She took a deep breath and finally was able to say, “It’s not like I planned it. I didn’t even know...”  
  
Harry cut her off. “I _know_ Hermione. These things just happen sometimes. You don’t even realize you’re attracted to someone and then you kiss them and it’s like you can’t remember a time when you _weren’t_ attracted to them.”  
  
Hermione stared at Harry for a moment, then suddenly gasped and bolted up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door and leaned up against it. Her heart was pounding.  
  
“Oh my God…it was _Harry,_ ” she exhaled, then clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  


~~~~~~~ 

  
Over the next few days, Hermione tried her best to avoid both Ron and Harry at all costs. She convinced Dobby to bring her breakfast and dinner in her rooms, telling him that she had far too much studying to do to go to the Great Hall.  
  
Dobby was more than happy to be assigned this special task for the Head Girl.  
  
When she saw Ron in class, she told him one lie after the next…she had to study or she had a meeting or had to oversee a detention. He complained about being neglected, but knew it was a losing battle.  
  
Harry seemed to respect the fact that she need some time to deal with things. When their eyes met in class, he would blush and look away. A tingle of magic would run down her spine and she would feel her panties dampen.  
  
She had masturbated everyday that week; each time thinking about last Sunday in the old potions classroom.  
  
  
On Sunday morning, Hermione was awoken by an owl tapping at her window. She bit her lip as she read the short note.  
  


I need my cloak back.  
I’ll trade it for your undergarments.  
Meet me in the same place, same time.

  
  
Later, as she approached the abandoned classroom, thoughts were racing through her mind. She still couldn’t believe that she had shagged Harry and that he had gone to the trouble of polyjuicing into Ron to do it. She had wondered all week where he got the potion from, he certainly didn’t make it himself. She would have all her answers in just a moment. Slowly, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
  
 **”Malfoy?** What are _you_ doing in here?” she asked with her lip curled.  
  
“Uh, waiting for you, obviously,” he replied with a smirk.  
  
“What? How would you know that I was coming here?”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and stalked toward her. “I sent you an owl, didn’t I?”  
  
“What? _You_ sent me an owl?” She shook her head.  
  
Draco slid his hand out from his pocket, pulling Hermione’s panties out with it. He swung them around on his finger as she gaped at him.  
  
“Where did you get those? Give them here...oh, you’re _disgusting_ ,” she huffed as he buried his face in her panties and inhaled deeply.  
  
He tossed his head back with laughter. “First of all, you know damn well where I got them. Second of all, I am _not_ disgusting. You smell perfect. I’ve been smelling them all week. Hell, I’m bloody obsessed with these panties, I’d wear them around my neck if I could.” He laughed again.   
  
Hermione shook her head. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no_ ,she thought. _I did not shag Draco Malfoy._  
  
“How can you not believe me?” he asked as though he could read her mind. With a roll of his eyes he tapped his wand to he throat, muttered a spell, then said, _“Get ready to be **fucked**.”_ He tapped his throat to remove the spell.  
  
“Oh my God!” she exclaimed. “But why? Why would you do such a thing? You hate me.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know about _hate_ ,” Draco said, “and besides, liking you has nothing to do with wanting to shag you. But, it was a dare, to be honest.”  
  
“A **dare**?! That’s horrible! Why would someone dare you to shag me?”  
  
“I wasn’t dared to shag _you_ per se, I was dared to shag the first girl who said ‘Filch’s office’.”  
  
Hermione’s jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
“It was a setup by Pansy...she was going to say it to me, so I’d shag her. But that’s neither here nor there. We shagged and it was bloody brilliant and you know it was. You know you’ve been thinking about it all week and you know you want to shag me again right now.”  
  
“You have got to be kidding me. I am not going to shag you, Malfoy.”  
  
Draco aimed his wand at the door, shutting and locking it with a whispered charm. “You damn well are, Granger. Try as hard as I might to get you out of my mind, I have failed. So, I’ve decided to give in. I want you and I always get what I want.”  
  
“Not this time, I’m leaving right now.”   
  
Hermione took out her wand to cast an unlocking charm, but before she knew it, Draco had shouted, “Expelliarmus,” summoning her wand out of her hand and into his.  
  
She spun around and stomped her foot. “You give me back my wand and let me out of here this instant, Draco Malfoy!”  
  
“I’m not letting you out.” Draco pushed Hermione up against the back of the door and pressed his body against hers.  
  
Her heart was pounding and although she would have liked to deny it, she was already quite aroused.   
  
“I know you want me. I can smell how wet you are. I bet you taste incredible.” Draco reached his hand under Hermione’s skirt and slipped his fingers inside her panties.  
  
Hermione gasped, but didn’t stop him.  
  
He slid them between her folds for just a second, then pulled his hand out and stuck his fingers in his mouth.  
  
Hermione gasped again. He moaned and closed his eyes.  
  
“Oh fuck, you’re delicious. I want to eat you right now.”  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a quivering sigh.  
  
Draco pressed his crotch against her hip to let her know how hard he was. He squeezed her breast through her jumper. “I’m going to fuck you with my tongue. You’re going to stand there like a good little girl and enjoy yourself. Forget all about who we are...in this room, we are here to please each other and nothing more.”  
  
Hermione bit her lip and nodded ever so slightly.  
  
Draco dropped to his knees and pulled her panties off. He winked as he stuffed them into his pocket, then he summoned a chair next to them. He lifted one of Hermione’s legs, setting her foot on the chair.  
  
“Trust me, you’re going to love this,” he said as he ducked his head under her skirt.  
  
The moment his tongue touched her clit, she gave up any ideas she had of leaving. He was quite talented and this was something that Ron almost never did to her. Draco lapped at her vagina a few times, then spread her open with one hand and dipped his tongue inside of her.   
  
“Oh God...yes,” she exclaimed and bunched up her skirt so she could watch him. He indeed, fucked her with his tongue, pushing in and out as he fondled her clit with his thumb. She leaned her head back against the door and rolled it from side to side. It was all over when he brought a finger back to her rear entrance and slipped it inside ever so slightly.  
  
“Oh God...Draco...oh God...yes...ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” It was the best orgasm Hermione had ever had.   
  
She reached down and pulled him to his feet. “Take off your trousers and sit,” she ordered.  
  
He didn’t need to be told twice. He very quickly shed his clothing and sat in the chair as told.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a few moments. After all, it was Ron’s body that she had seen here last week. Draco was very fit and his penis was decidedly larger than Ron’s... _well not longer, but definitely wider_ , she thought.  
  
“Touch yourself,” she whispered.  
  
Draco grinned and wrapped his hand around his aching erection. He groaned and tilted his head to the side. “You like this? You like to watch me stroking my cock, do you?”  
  
“Mmmhmm. You’re quite lovely...your skin is so smooth and pale, it’s like cream,” she panted, then stepped out of her skirt and lifted her jumper over her head.  
  
“Oh fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Draco moaned. “Come here and sit on my lap.”  
  
Hermione bit her lip and slowly walked toward Draco. She tossed her hair back as she straddled him in the chair. He let go of his prick to take her breasts in his hands, pinching and pulling at her nipples.  
  
She lowered herself slowly down, engulfing his cock with her wet pussy.  
  
They both let out simultaneous moans.  
  
“Angels of Mercy, it’s heaven in there.”  
  
Hermione moved her hips very slowly at first, relishing in the pleasure. She couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of Draco’s cock. She watched it disappear deep inside of her, then slowly, she lifted up almost coming off it all together but not quite. He was slick with her fluids and the sight was entrancing her.  
  
“Fuck that looks good, no?” Draco moaned.  
  
“Mmmhmm.”  
  
“You like to see my cock slipping into you? It’s much better this time, isn’t it?”   
  
“It certainly _looks_ better this time,” she said before she could stop herself.  
  
“I could get used to this, Granger.”  
  
“Mmmhmm,” she moaned and then threw her arms around his shoulders and picked up the pace. She bucked her hips forward and back, riding him wildly.   
  
She captured his mouth and shoved her tongue in. She almost pulled back when tasting herself on his lips, but his tongue felt far too good in her mouth. Their kisses were wild and hungry. He bit her lip, she nipped his in return. They flicked their tongues against each other, then sealed their mouths together again.  
  
Draco broke the kiss to catch his breath, then clamped his mouth down on the side of Hermione’s neck. She did the same to him on the opposite side. They both let out muffled moans as they sucked; each branding the other with a mark to remember the moment.  
  
Draco grabbed onto Hermione’s hips and dug his fingers into her skin. “Fuck me Granger,” he growled. “Ride me faster!”  
  
She panted, and licked her lips which had gone dry from her heavy breathing. “I want to hear you scream when I make you come,” she said to him just as he had to her the previous week.  
  
“Fuck Granger...you’re so fucking hot!”  
  
“Hermione...say Hermione.”  
  
He pulled her hips forward and pushed them back with such force. “Oh God, Hermione...oh fuck...oh yeah...oh God...HERMIONE...UHHHH YEAH!” He howled as he filled her with his warm release.  
  
She quickened her pace and, seconds later, threw her head back and shouted, “Draco...I’m going to come!”   
  
She collapsed down against his body. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. For quite a while they stayed like that, in a silent embrace. The only sound to be heard was the soft thumping of their hearts beating in unison and the whispers of their breath returning to normal.  
  
When she finally stood, she got dressed quickly. She felt if she didn’t leave in the next minute she would stay there all day and she wasn’t ready for that. He sat in the chair and watched her, not ready to go yet himself.  
  
She understood...as did he...it was unspoken, but they both seemed to know what the other needed.  
  
With a soft kiss to his luscious lips, she sighed contentedly and said, “Same time next week?”  
  
He simply smiled and nodded and gazed at her until the door shut behind her.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked on air through the dungeons of Hogwarts. The situation was too bizarre and yet too perfect to be real. Harry’s words suddenly came to her mind. ‘ _These things just happen sometimes. You don’t even realize you’re attracted to someone and then you kiss them and it’s like you can’t remember a time when you weren’t attracted to them.’_ She giggled out loud. That was exactly how she felt.  
  
“Bloody hell, watch where you’re going,” snapped Harry as Hermione walked straight into him. She hadn’t even seen him coming out of Snape’s office.  
  
She quickly apologized and smoothed down her jumper. Harry looked at her very curiously. Then _she_ looked at him. His shirt was on _inside out_. Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to comment when Snape’s deep voice came from inside his office.  
  
“Mr. Potter, same time next week.”   
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FIN**

  
 

****


End file.
